An air-conditioning device for an electric vehicle, such as an electric car and a hybrid car, has been disclosed in PATENT LITERATURE 1. The disclosed device provides an air conditioning control for suppressing fogging of a window. When, for example, remaining power of a battery is small, the disclosed device executes control in which the operation rate of a compressor of a refrigeration circuit is suppressed and, further, a defroster outlet port is likely to be opened.
In the related art, the defroster outlet port is selected immediately after the compressor is stopped. As a result, air containing water-vapor evaporated from an evaporator is blown to a windshield.